


【铁虫】莫比乌斯（7k9一发完）

by 2shuang



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shuang/pseuds/2shuang
Summary: 如果时间是一个莫比乌斯环，那么可以改变未来以拯救过去吗？
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	【铁虫】莫比乌斯（7k9一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 本质就是个恋爱小甜饼，看2023铁怎么穿越到20年后被帕总攻略（呸）  
> （其他它一开始的名字叫“我等你到三十五岁”？）

任何测试都会出错的风险，更别说是时空穿越这种听上去就不怎么安全的。

Tony在落地的一瞬向前踉跄了一步后稳住身子，紧闭着眼睛等着那阵包裹着脑袋的强烈晕眩感平复下来，God，这可比战甲失控的时候还要晕。

男人快速眨了几下眼睛后缓缓睁开，然而又立刻被迎面而来的刺目阳光逼得重新眯起眼，偏过头将脸藏在了手掌后面。等到他适应了下午两点的阳光再度睁开眼时，映在眼中的熟悉景象让他轻轻吸了一口气，随即而来的便是没来由的安心。

这是他站在Stark大厦顶层上看过了几十年的风景，但他曾经连旁边的每一幢楼有多高都说不出来，那从不是他需要在乎的，不是吗？可如今，他发现他甚至能辨别出大厦西北方向的那一栋楼重新漆了外墙的颜色。

这个认知让Tony兴奋起来——这是未来，时空机器阴差阳错地将他带到了未来，他简直有点迫不及待地想去谷歌上搜索一下他们的时空劫掠计划最后是否成功了。

嘿，连那个变戏法的都能偷看未来，没理由Tony Stark不行。

但随即他又突然意识到，Stark大厦早就被他卖出去了，所以，他现在应当正站在别人的办公室里......啊哈，希望突然出现的钢铁侠不会让这里的新主人吓得从80层跳下去。

“Mr.Stark......？”

清峻的声音从身后传来，陌生的声线，和暌违五年的称呼。男人立时僵在原地。

Peter。

Tony觉得自己的眼圈正在不受控制的发着热，喉间也跟着涌起酸涩感，他用力咬住自己的舌尖试图将翻涌不息的泪意逼回去，反复告诫着自己别在小朋友面前丢人，虽然对方现在可能已经是个大朋友了。

但他失败了。

Jesus，他已经失去他的男孩五年了，所以即便是成年人也理当有发泄一下的权利。

然而他刚转过身，还没来得及开口，就被扑进怀里的青年撞得向后退了两步。怪力小蜘蛛把他牢牢地箍在怀里，双手在他脊背上来回摸索着，侧脸紧紧贴着他的，撒娇似的轻轻磨蹭着，发出幼兽似的细微呜咽。

不多一会儿，Tony就感觉到肩头裸露在外的那小一片皮肤被一滴一滴落下来的水珠打湿了。

青年刚才的动作太快，他甚至还没来得及看清他的脸，就被对方一把抱进怀里了。Tony微微侧过头，然而视线所及之处却只能看见他的后颈。

好像长高了。

他将一只手护在青年的后脑，就着环抱的姿势一下一下拍打着他的后背，先是轻轻唤了他两声，接着像是哄着15岁的Peter Parker一般柔声哄着怀里的青年。

得承认，他确实还不习惯已经长大了的男孩。

他想问“我们成功了对吗”，尽管答案显而易见，他也仍然忍不住想要再次确认一遍，但青年的泪水和那背后的含义让他没法开口。

“I'm here，kid。”Tony一边说着，一边也收拢双臂将Peter抱的更紧了些。

“Mr.Stark，我已经......我已经十九年没有这样抱过您了......”Peter在男人耳边喃喃着，“Tony.......”

真的长大了，都敢直接叫他的名字了。

Tony轻笑了一声，扶着Peter将他推开了些许，仔细端详着已然褪去了稚嫩模样的青年，头发上抹了发胶，原本应该是整整齐齐，但刚刚在自己肩上蹭乱了些，几缕碎发从耳边垂落下来，面部轮廓也被磨出了棱角，不再有从前的婴儿肥了，但小青蛙还在。

Tony为自己发现的这一点相似之处高兴起来，他今天好像格外容易感到开心。从来到这里到现在，除了最初那让他想要立刻冲进卫生间的晕眩，他的嘴角始终都没有落下过。他只是，很单纯地觉得开心。

但不等他说些什么，青年便攀着他的肩膀倾身吻了上来，趁着Tony还在惊讶的时候将舌尖溜进了他的口腔。对方熟练的吻技和挑逗让Tony不由得皱起了眉头，这是他们之间的第一个吻，那么在他死后，是谁教会他的男孩这些的？

不该萌生的嫉妒心刚刚发芽，还没来得生根繁茂，男人就先在这个吻中品尝到了咸涩的味道，他有些挫败地叹了口气，按着青年的后颈从他手中夺走了主动权，边吻边推着他踉踉跄跄地走向桌边。Peter的后腰磕上了桌沿，他向后摸索着，把台面上的东西尽数扫落在地，接着一踮脚尖坐了上去，抬起双腿盘在男人腰间，勾着他的下身与自己紧贴在一起。

气氛随着Peter的动作越发地变了味道，Tony在他的呜咽声里放开被蹂躏至嫣红的双唇，抵着对方的额头等待着两人从急切的喘息平复下来。过了一会儿，他贴着青年柔软的唇瓣轻声问道:“想做吗？”

“你非要我把润滑剂挤在你手心里才能明白我TMD等你操我等了十九年吗？！”Peter红着眼睛在男人肩上推了一把，像只小豹子一样吼他。

16岁的蜘蛛宝宝可不会这么说话，Tony想着，跟着有什么东西被塞进了手心。他垂眼看向手中明显被开封用过的软管，眉心紧紧地拧在一起。他将润滑剂举到Peter眼前，声音也一并沉了下来:“你在办公室里放这个？”

“对，因为我知道你会来，所以我一直准备着它，以便你来了之后就能立刻操进我的洞里，而不是由于没有润滑液而犹豫不决地装作你硬不起来。”青年恶狠狠地说着，同时粗暴地撕开了自己的裤子，仰面躺在桌上，将不住翕动的穴口暴露在男人眼前。

“Fuck you......”Tony低声骂了句脏，他印象里的Peter还是那个只会不停喊着“Mr.Stark”的小男孩，跟面前这个会说下流话会用激将法会主动求欢的家伙可真是一点都不像。但他又确确实实的就是Peter Parker无疑。

硬挺的性器从褪下的裤子中弹出，Tony将润滑挤在指尖，并起两指插进了青年略显红肿的穴口，敷衍似的扩张了几下后便抽出手指直接挺身操了进去，根本不担心对方会因此而受伤。

很显然，这个甜蜜的地方昨天晚上才被人狠狠玩弄过。

而他连嫉妒的立场都没有，他们之间甚至从未有过一句真正意义上的表白，事实上，直到Peter方才吻上来之前，Tony都从未打算过要挑明自己的感情。

他没法说自己现在做的这些是对的，从他来到这里之后，发生的一切就如同一辆脱轨的火车正渐渐滑向深渊，而他不是驾驶员，掌控着仪表盘的是怀里这个发了狠的小疯子。

被一插到底的青年嘶喊着哭出声，接着便立刻失了气焰瘫软在男人怀里，只会被迫地随着他的操弄软绵绵地呜咽呻吟。

直到Tony射在他体内，他都没有停下啜泣。Tony无奈地抱着怀里哭到打嗝的青年，头疼地捶了两下脑袋试图找点话题分散一下对方的注意力。

“别哭了，kid，你哭得像是我强奸了你。”男人皱着眉头擦了擦青年脸上的泪痕，然后几乎是意料之中地被他打了一下后背。

“呃......”带着蜘蛛力量的一下可没那么好受，Tony低声呼着痛，暗道这长大了的小家伙可比从前难哄多了，“你现在有女朋友了吗？或者男朋友？”显然这根本不是什么恰当的话题，他说到一半就瞥见了呗丢在旁边的润滑剂，胸口又是一阵堵得发闷，“算了你还是别说了，我一点都不想知道我是不是做了某人的小三。”

“我爱你，Tony。”Peter打断了对方无比糟糕的话题，轻声说着，“从我十五岁到三十五岁，我只爱你，我猜等我五十五岁的时候也不会爱上别人。”

“kid......”

“你后悔吗？”

你其实一直都清楚地知道，我的年少初遇是你，过尽千帆是你，我所期盼的同穴合棺也是你。那么，当你知道了结局，当你站在三十五岁的Peter Parker面前时，你后悔吗？

后悔连一个完整的拥抱和亲吻都没有给过他，后悔让你最爱的男孩连一场真正的性/爱都没法拥有，后悔你们不曾拥有过哪怕一分一秒相爱的时光。

Tony望着眼前衣衫不整的青年看了一会儿，疲累地叹了一口气，苦笑地再次把人拉进怀里。

“......你赢了，小混蛋，你成功激起了Tony Stark的全部愧疚感。你到底是跟谁学的？别说是跟我，我可没教过你这个。”

“那我闭嘴。”

“......”Tony翻着白眼在他屁股上狠狠拍了一下。

Peter却也不躲不闪的，只是闭着眼睛蹭着男人的颈窝呢喃着:“这是你第二次抱我，我很想你，我真的很想你。”

“我也是，kid。”

“那你不准备对我说点什么吗？”Peter从Tony的怀里退出来，定定地看着他。

“你不觉得那应该留到我回去之后对16岁的你说吗？”

“可我也想听，先生——”三十五岁的大男孩软着声撒娇。

“你不觉得这有点犯规了吗？”

“不觉得，好用就行。求你了，先生，我想听——”

“我爱你，Peter。”

如愿以偿的青年笑眯了眼，像是只偷到腥的猫咪。

这是您第一次说爱我，却是我第一千零七十一次听到了。他有些得意地想着。

然而就在两人正互诉衷肠的时候，不合时宜的敲门声突然响起。Peter立刻如同被踩了尾巴一样从桌子上跳下来，冲进休息室里找出一条新的西裤换好，然后又冲回桌子前飞快地擦干净桌面上的脏污，接着把地上的文件踢到了桌子后面。

看着他如此熟练的动作，Tony再一次皱起了眉头。

“请进——”完成了这一系列事情后，Peter对着门口朗声道，同时将一个表盘大小的东西丢到了Tony身上。

金红色的纳米战甲立刻将男人包裹了起来，在面罩合起的一瞬，办公室的门也同时被打开。

干练的黑人姑娘拿着行程表站在门口，头也不抬地汇报着，这模样让Tony想起了曾经的Pepper。

“现在距离会议开始还有十分钟，市场部刚刚发来了这一季度的用户增长情况，在你邮箱里，开会前你必须看完它。技术部遇到了一点小问题，那群笨蛋解决不了，所以等会儿开完会你得过去一趟——哦，下午好，Mr.Stark，”MJ抬起头，“如果您有时间可以亲自去指导他们一下就更好了。还有，喷点香水，Peter，房间里和你身上，多喷点，味道有点大。”说完，黑人姑娘利落地合起文件夹，转身离开，出去前还没忘记体贴地关好了门。

“哦对了，”正当Peter松了一口气时，办公室的门再次被推开一条缝，Mj去而复返，“下次叫的小点声，我在隔壁听得特别清楚。”

......

Tony拎着Peter的衣领，把捂着脸蹲在地上的家伙提了起来，强行拽下他的手腕迫使他看向自己。

“我应该从哪一条开始问？”

“不管是什么，先让我把邮件看完好吗，不然等会儿MJ会杀了我的，Tony——”青年苦着一张脸哀声道。

“Well，她看起来简直像是第二个Pepper。”Tony松开手。

“因为她就是Ms.Potts教出来的学生。”

“所以你现在是这儿的老板？Parker Industries？”Tony斜靠在桌边漫不经心地问着，举起一边的手甲研究着它的设计。

“Stark Industries，”青年纠正道，“但不做能源了，我们现在做互联网，虚拟世界。”他说着抬起头看向Tony，接着又立刻被男人推着脑袋将视线转回了电脑上。

“我们？”

“对，我们。”

“说说看？”

“我大学的主修专业是计算机，毕业后两年接管了SI，公司开始向互联网产业转型。然后我用了将近十年来构建虚拟世界，完成意识传输，就像斯皮尔伯格电影里的那样，那个绿洲，但我给它起名叫方舟（ark）。”

“Noah's Ark？Or arc reactor（方舟反应堆）？”

“Both。”

它是载我驶向希望的诺亚方舟，也是我送你的一颗心脏。

“它的编号到多少了？”Tony抬手敲了敲胸甲，“你可别告诉我它还在一百以内。”

“早就超过100了，在我毕业前就到100了，所以后来我决定给它们起名字。”

“我以为你知道我就是懒得每一套都起个名字所以才用编号的。”

“但我很勤快——它叫做美国队长，先生。”青年狡黠地说着，尾音愉快的扬起。

“What？！”Tony难以置信地瞪大了眼睛看着Peter，可惜由于面罩的阻碍对方并不能看到他的表情，“钢铁侠的战甲，叫美国队长？Seriously？你怎么不叫它蜘蛛侠呢？”

“确实有一套叫做蜘蛛侠的，但那是三年前的了。因为这套战甲完成的那天队长正巧来了一趟，我又想不出来别的名字，干脆就叫它美国队长了。”Peter无辜地耸耸肩。

“所以我才说你还不如只给它们编号。”

“Mark157，先生。”

“它看起来像是我的风格。”

“嗯哼——”

“所以，解释一下，kid，你的虚拟世界，意识传输，以及为什么那个女孩在看见死了20年的钢铁侠时还一副习以为常的模样。”

“Tony！”Peter猛的站起身瞪着他，对他的用词表示不满。

“Sorry——”Tony举起手毫无诚意地道歉。

“我保证开完会之后我会和您解释的。”他边说边拉起Tony往外走。

“What？我也要去？”

“您不想看看我作为一个成熟的大人的样子吗？”

“谢谢，我已经看到了。”男人在面罩背后翻了个白眼，“别忘了香水。”

“Shit！”

“Language，boy——”

\---

Tony歪歪斜斜地靠在桌子上，托着下巴看着主位上的青年，他必须得承认，Peter做的很好，比他三十五岁的时候要好，的确是个成熟的大人了。

终于挨过了将近两个小时的会议，Peter说了一声散会后敲了敲身边战甲的面罩，叫醒昏昏欲睡的前总裁先生。

待到会议室里的人都离开之后，面罩才迟迟弹开，Tony打着哈欠抹了一把脸，试图让自己清醒一点，然而他刚刚揉着眼睛撑开眼皮，就看见面前的青年又是一副望着他出神的模样，眼角还凝聚着些水汽。

“Wake up，Mr.Parker，该带我参观一下你的新世界了。”他抬手用拇指擦了擦青年的眼圈。

回过神的帕克总裁凑上前在男人的唇瓣上再次啄了一下，又一下，他贪心地不住亲吻着，就怎么反复了十几次，才终于退开。

“你答应过不会再用空的战甲敷衍我，”他低声道，“但这么多年里，它们没有一次打开过......”

“I'm sorry......”

“别为你没做过的事道歉。”Peter用力吸了一下鼻子，将涌上来的泪意逼了回去，“我带你去看我们的方舟。”

“给我Edith。”Peter走到一个操作台前，一边按下几个按钮，一边向旁边的男人伸出手。

“你可真是越来越不客气了。”卸下战甲的男人挑了挑眉，从怀里摸出眼镜递了过去，没有问“你怎么知道我带了Edith”这种蠢问题。

“抱歉，先生，我习惯了——”青年吐了吐舌头，在拿走眼镜时抓着Tony的手左右摇了两下。

“不是说要带我看方舟吗？”Tony倚在一旁看着青年将Edith与操作台连接，很明显她有一个专属的连接装置。

“现在还不行，你不能直接接入方舟，同源数据会出现排斥，得有个存储中介才行。”Peter边回答边敲打着键盘。

“同源？另一个Tony Stark？”男人看向大屏幕上正缓缓推进的进度条，“他会把我踢出来吗？”

“不是什么另一个，他就是你。”Peter推着Tony来到连接舱旁边，按着他躺了进去，捏着旁边花花绿绿的电线和贴片往他身上按，同时对他解释着，“而且不止是他会把你踢出来，你也会扰乱他的数据流，我已经失去你一次了，你不能让我再失去第二次。”完成后的青年抱臂站在男人面前，认真地看着他。

这小坏蛋可真是越来越会往人心窝上戳了，但偏偏他就是会为此而心软，Tony无奈地闭上眼。

“但就算他被干扰了，不也还有我吗？”Tony突然想到这一点。

“这不一样，我们在一起过了将近二十年，而你是属于十六岁的Peter Parker的。”

“那你还要我操你。”

“我偏要！”青年突然高声嚷起来，像是15岁站在天台上时一样，“这是我第一次和一个‘人’做//爱。”说完，他像是怕谁生气一样，立刻补上一句，“虽然跟战甲也很酷。”

......Tony又一次觉得自己的心脏突突地跳得直疼。接着，细微的酥麻感从太阳穴处的贴片上传来，然后，他的意识就渐渐沉入了黑暗。

当他再次醒来时，他回到了那座湖边的小木屋里。

他回到2023年了？！这是他的第一个念头，但紧接着，从背后传来的一声“Mr.Stark”让他意识到这是Peter所创建的虚拟世界。

一个足够真实的世界。

他伸手去摸桌上的纸盒，指腹在粗糙的表面摩挲了几下，接着他将它打开，里面躺着四个不同口味的甜甜圈。

他转过头看向身后的男孩——对，男孩，Peter现在看上去仍然是他16岁时的模样，用眼神询问他这个能不能吃，得到了肯定的回答后，Tony拿起一个草莓味的咬了一口。

草莓糖浆的甜腻味道在口腔中蔓延开来，是他曾经最常去的那家店的味道，于是他慢慢将一整个吃完，并惊异地发现他竟然产生了些饱腹感。

“这是现阶段我能做到的最好的模拟效果，虽然只是通过数据模拟，而且也不够完善，但以后我会把它们变得更好的！”男孩的声音也回到了16岁时的状态，稚嫩而充满活力，仿佛是刚刚拦下了一个偷车贼后向男人讨赏，“你知道吗，为了调整这个甜甜圈的口味，我那段时间都快吃到吐了，Tony也是，他甚至还逼我把饱腹感相关的灵敏度调到了最低。结果我们好不容易选出了最接近的味道之后，他却说他半年都不想再看到甜甜圈了。”

既然不能把你带回现实世界，那我就造一个新的，然后把自己送到你身边。

“Pete......God，我有点嫉妒你的Tony了。”

“别嫉妒他，先生——”Peter扑进对面的人怀里，这里的样貌和身材让他撒起娇来简直得心应手。

“对了，他呢？”Tony搂住男孩，四下张望着。

“你会愿意看到我和另一个你待在一起吗？”

Tony耸了耸肩，把头一歪靠在了男孩的脑袋上，表明他知道自己多此一问了。

在Edith里存好意识数据后，Peter忽然提出了另一个请求。

“能多留一会儿吗？就一会儿，我想修改几个数据。”湖边，男孩扯住大人的衣角。

“需要我做什么？”Tony反握住男孩的手。

“待在这里就好。”

说完，男孩便突然从他面前消失了，而不到一分钟之后，他又重新出现在Tony眼前，接着不由分说地直接抱住了他。静静过了几秒后，Peter松开手，唤出管理员专属的调试界面，开始针对几个数值进行改动。

如此重复了几遍，Tony终于皱着眉头拉住了又要离开的男孩，忍不住问道:“你在做什么？”

“调整抱着你的时候的触感，之前的数据都是我凭想象调的，不过还好，差别不是特别大。”Peter再次把自己送进男人怀里，紧紧贴在他鬓边嗅着浅淡的小雏菊的气息，“你回去之后，就没机会再校正了。其他的都可以自动生成，但这个不行。对了，还有这个。”说着他在Tony唇上轻轻碰了一下。

“你在动摇我，kid......”Tony抚上男孩的头发，发梢蹭在掌心，有点痒。

“你不会被动摇的，什么都阻止不了你。”Peter笃定地说，“我也不会阻止你。”

他知道他的男孩勇敢而坚强，他不会哭哭啼啼地求自己不要去做，他只是撒着娇让自己帮个忙，帮忙把这个为自己而造的梦做的更加真实。

他知道他可以放心离开，但也正因如此，他才更加舍不得。

\---

“我爱你，Peter。”硝烟纷飞里，Tony在男孩颈边落下了一个吻，轻声说着。

\---

“Mr.Stark？！”男孩听着从Edith中传出的声音，惊喜地喊着。

“我可不是你的‘Mr.Stark’，我只是一个可怜的差点被他的主人送出去的AI。”气急败坏的声音再次传出。

Jesus，他当然生气了，他的记忆还停留在那个三十五岁的又乖又懂事又让人心疼的Peter上，然而他刚刚完成数据运算后，一醒来就发现这小混蛋竟然把Edith送了人？他需要点时间来适应一下这个落差。

一身是伤的男孩用沾满灰尘的手背蹭了蹭眼睛，接着用力眨了几下，几滴泪珠啪嗒啪嗒地砸在了眼镜上。

“故意惹大人心疼可不是一个乖孩子应该做的事。”

经过一番解释后，Peter明白了Edith中所留存的是Tony的意识数据，但AI先生在讲述时故意略去了属于方舟的那部分内容。

“那如果能创建一个虚拟世界，我就能去找您了对吗？！我们可以一起生活在另一个世界里！”

Tony透过Edith上的摄像头“看着”兴奋的男孩，想起来在他回来前，另一个Peter曾对他说的:“别嫉妒他，先生，我十六岁的时候就已经在计划这个了。”

但......

“等等，一起生活？如果我没记错我们还没确定关系，甚至没表白。”

“您记错了，先生......”男孩的耳朵尖有点红，“但我不介意您再讲一遍。”

\---

“我吃醋了，honey。”

将Tony送回2023年后，Peter回到方舟，然后突然被人从背后搂住，小胡子蹭着男孩的侧脸，痒得他眯起眼睛缩进身后的怀抱中躲避。

男孩转了个身把自己埋进对方怀里:“你在吃你自己的醋吗？别说你没有那段记忆，幼稚鬼。”随着年龄的增长，Peter越发觉得他才是他们中间比较成熟的那个。

“操//你的那部分有。”

“Tony！”

男人按住炸毛的小豹子，把人牢牢搂在怀里，轻声问他:“你后悔吗？”

你的前二十年只能跟一副铁皮谈情做//爱，后半辈子又要耗在一堆数据上。你问我后不后悔，那你呢？

“从你在那群外星大爬虫间说你爱我的时候，我就没有第二条路可以选了。”

“那是因为你说你到三十五岁的时候也爱着我，所以我才——fuck！”Tony说到一半突然停住，在理顺这之间的因果关系后低声骂了一句脏。

他被三十五岁的小混蛋感动后，一时冲动在战场对十六岁的男孩表了白，然后男孩就眼睁睁地看着上一秒还说这爱他的人下一秒就死在了他面前。后来又有了Edith中的“Tony Stark”，那他当然只有一条路可以选。

男孩根本就没有不爱他的选项。

“Hey，old man，你不会现在才后悔吧？”Peter孩子气地在男人的脚上踩了一下，“你说过，时空穿越将时间连成了一个莫比乌斯环，我们既是因，也是果。这明明是科学家的浪漫，像是什么命中注定我爱你？”

“Well，你说了算。”Tony叹着气吻上了男孩的发顶，他们已经一同走过二十年了，这时候再去说后悔，未免太迟了些。

“那接下来我们是不是应该校正一些别的数据了？”男孩搂住Tony的肩膀，一用力跳到了他身上，双腿紧紧勾住男人的腰。

“乐意效劳。”

fin.


End file.
